Men out of Time
: "Trust no one Captain." : ―Nick Fury Sr. Secret Avengers: Men out of Time is another very significant arc to the Secret Avengers and the characters within specifically. Taking place on October Ninth, 2015, the heroes embark on a quest to stop friend Bucky Barnes from continuing to commit atrocities by tracking down S.T.R.I.K.E captain Brock Rumlow, secret agent of HYDRA. Things however take a turn for the worst and the event, "All Hail Hydra" truly begins. Background The Story The Warehouse Previously.. The story opens up with three prominent members of the Secret Avengers discussing the events previously in the story "The Winter Soldier." Their failure at saving their friend Bucky Barnes, and some general feelings, we then continue with them wondering what next. Nomad then tells them to suit-up as Nick Fury is coming to visit. Meeting with Fury We then flash forward a few moments later, Hawkeye took the "suit-up" too literal and literally suited up, he states that he's their boss and he wants to look nice. Anyways, he arrives and the group talks, Steve discusses his plan to get info on HYDRA, Rumlow, he states that he's the key, so Fury gives him the clear to do it. Ambush on Crossbones We then skip forward a few hours to the two suited up, Falcon / Blackbird stalks the convoy from the sky and reports when they approach the destination. Steve gets Hawkeye on a highpoint to cover Steve as he rushes in which he later does, however the goons make it hard to get to Rumlow and so Hawkeye ziplines down using a zipline arrow. The battle grows fierce, Captain finishes the group of HYDRA / S.T.R.I.K.E thugs and joins Clint in fighting the furious Crossbones while Blackbird (Falcon), Black Pearl (Black Widow), and Huntress (Mockingbird) take out the reinforcements. Aftermath / Interrogating Crossbones We then return minutes after the battle across town at the warehouse, the heroes successfully beat HYDRA's forces and Crossbones and have him in their custody, Hawkeye and Steve interrogate him as usual, but he is very reluctant into talking and so they give up and leave for the night. The Assassination of Nick Fury Sr. After the dis-parting of the two, we return with Steve at his recently acquired apartment. However as he enters he realizes that someone else is there and equips his shield, only to find that it is Nick Fury. They have a normal conversation but secretly, Fury uses his phone to tell Capt that there are people listening and to trust no one, and he gives him a password to a mystery file located in the Triskellion. He then goes to leave believing there is still time but he is shot through the brick wall, and collapses to the ground only to be shot again in the head. HYDRA / S.T.R.I.K.E agents begin to flood his apartment, however, Fury had hidden agents on his floor and it balances out the HYDRA incoming, except for one, the Winter Soldier, aka. the sniper who killed Fury. The two battle but as Bucky begins to lose he flees. Steve doesn't let him off so easily and chases him, their battle / chase goes over the New York skyline ending with Steve throwing his shield at Bucky, but he catches it, and tosses it back at him shocking him and hurting him, Bucky then escapes. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Secret Avengers Stories Category:Captain America stories Category:Nick Fury Stories Category:Hawkeye Stories Category:Crossbones Stories Category:HYDRA Stories Category:Winter Soldier Stories Category:Falcon stories Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Stories Category:All Hail Hydra Category:Mockingbird Stories Category:Black Widow Stories Category:Bucky Barnes stories